The Futue is Saved: A 911 Tribute Yugioh style
by Kajita
Summary: Yugioh version of 911. What madness will occur when Yami meets the man resposible for his aibou's death? Rated R for language, bloody violence, and dark themes. Complete!
1. Chpt 1 Peaceful Morning Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, its characters, and I did not make up the event. Rated PG-13 for violence, dark themes, and character death. ************************************************************************  
  
The events of Sept. 11, 2001 in this story actually happened. I grieve for the families and service people that lost their friends and families in the attack. What Yami does to Bin Laden, I hope actually happens. United We Stand! I and, I hope, all of Fanfiction.Net Remember. God Bless America.  
  
Now, on with the story.. ************************************************************************  
  
The Future is Saved: A 9/11 Tribute Yugioh style  
By Yami Kajita  
  
Chapter 1: Peaceful Morning Shattered  
  
On the morning of Sept. 10, 2001, things were as they should be in New York. People were going about their daily business; not a care in the world. There was the usual traffic jam, cars honking, and the normal activity at the newly bought Game Shop, owned by a kindly old man named Solomon Motou  
  
His grandson named Yugi was practicing his strategy for the upcoming Duel Monsters Tournament. His opponent was the most skilled duelist of them all. He was also like a big brother to his aibou, Yugi. His name was Yami.  
  
The two boys did everything together. They were totally inseparable and Yami made sure it stayed that way. Today, the two boys were touring the city since they had just moved there from Japan two months ago. On their walk they encountered an old gypsy woman. She motioned for them to come closer. Yami shielded Yugi in case she tried anything suspicious. She made waving motions over the crystal ball and gasped, "I have seen the future and two tragedies will occur. Many lives will be lost, both foreign and domestic. The horror will start tomorrow." With that, she faded out of sight.  
  
Yami and Yugi were left speechless and alone. Worried about his aibou's safety, Yami cut the tour short and headed home, Yugi in tow. They told Grandpa (Solomon) about their day and the gypsy's warning. The old man seemed puzzled and confused but tried to remain calm. What was the meaning of this warning? He decided to put it off till tomorrow. Little did he know that tomorrow would be too late. Thinking that the boys were just overreacting, he and the boys ate dinner and went to bed with out another word about it. Yami didn't sleep a wink that night. He was afraid he would lose his Yugi in whatever disaster that was about to happen. Before he knew it, he had worried himself to sleep.  
  
On the morning of Sept. 11, 2001, everything changed. People screaming and tires screeching filled the morning air as four plane crashes occurred almost at once. No one expected it and no one saw it coming until it was too late. Two of the planes collided with two buildings known as the World Trade Center towers. Both were hit in critical spots and both were demolished. The third crashed in to the Pentagon in our nation's capitol, Washington D.C. The fourth crashed outside a town in Pennsylvania.  
  
It was that same fateful day that Yugi was walking to school which was on the other side of the WTC. All he heard and saw was a loud bash and falling debris. Frightened, Yugi desperately zigzagged through the deadly maze. He looked up and suddenly his world went black.  
  
Yami woke up with a jolt, not only from the noise of the towers collapsing, but also because he could not sense his koishii Yugi. He tried to use their mind link; Nothing. Yami began to cry as he frantically searched the shop for any sign of Yugi. Then he remembered that Yugi had school today. His sigh of relief was short-lived when he turned on the news.  
  
Plastered on the screen was countless images of the towers burning and falling to the ground. He froze in place with horror in his eyes. This was the tragedy the gypsy foretold. He immediately knew something had happened to Yugi and it involved this incident.  
  
Having seen enough, he teleported himself to the crash site and started his search for his aibou, both physically and mentally. The sight was appalling at best! There were bodies strewn everywhere. He even found Joey's body under a hill of steel and concrete. Yami's face became flooded with more tears as he gazed at the lifeless form that was his first friend. After saying an Egyptian prayer, he searched on, hoping to the gods that none of his other friends were dead. By now, Yami was ghostly white from head to toe with dust. Even his hair was white.  
  
Tears upon tears rolled down his face as he searched on, accompanied by police officers and firefighters. What Yami found in huge crater-like hole was Yugi's arm sticking out of a pile of debris. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he used strength beyond his thin form to free his aibou's body.  
  
Looking at a lifeless Yugi, Yami felt nothing but pain and anger beyond limit inside. Whoever was responsible for this atrocity would pay with their life and soul. He clutched Yugi's body tightly as he took in Yugi's scent.  
  
He was about to leave when he heard that someone was identified as the culprit behind this attack. Dashing to the television set, He glared mercilessly at the image of Osama Bin Laden, who had openly admitted to planning this massacre. With what little control and patience he had left, he picked up Yugi's body and teleported home. As soon as he closed the door, he screamed to high heaven, "YOU BASTARD!! YOUR SOUL IS MINE!!" Yami fell to his knees and spent the rest of the day plotting his revenge.  
  
************************************************************************ I hope you like my first chapter and are with me when I say that we will win this war! ( Please R&R 


	2. Chpt 2 Summoning Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, its characters, or the event, only the storyline. To Arab-American readers, if this fic offends you, please let me know and I'll modify it. Rated R for language, bloody violence, and dark themes. ********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Summoning Revenge  
  
Having come up with the perfect punishment for that chikuso excuse for a mortal, he began to gather information on Bin Laden. With the help of his remaining friends, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou, he began his assault.  
  
Being a creature of dark magic, Yami unfolded his wings that were hidden by magic and flew to Afghanistan to vanquish the threat to his new homeland and kill the person responsible for his aibou's death.  
  
He learned that with US forces coming, Bin Laden left behind many suicide troops known as the Taliban or Al-Quaida. They were trained in art of guerrilla warfare, but knew nothing of the surprise Yami had for them.  
  
There was a minor battle between the US troops and the Taliban. With the enemy gaining the upper hand, Yami intervened by summoning his Summoned Skull and had it fry three enemy soldiers to a crisp.  
  
For the longest time, there was no movement. Then the Taliban group surrendered without hesitation. Feeling not quite satisfied with this action, he destroyed all but one of the Taliban soldiers with his dark magic. He spared a young man of only 18. After a thorough interrogation by Yami, he learned that Bin Laden was hiding in the mountains to the East, outside Baghdad.  
  
Yami flew to these mountains to survey the scene and track down that teme. The only problem was that there were hundreds of caves and very little time. "Screw it." sighed Yami and released all but one of his duel monsters into the caves.  
  
Screams and explosions were heard in every cave except one. That had to be where that coward was hiding which made Yami even more furious. This mastermind was hiding instead of facing him like a man.  
  
Yami turned to leave when he saw some people trying to escape. They only got a few feet before they were either decapitated or disintegrated. Yami approached the cave at the Far East end of the mountain and searched for his prey.  
  
************************************************************************ Again, sorry if this fic offends anyone. ( Please R&R. 


	3. Chpt 3 Evil Vanquished

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, any of the characters, or any of the actual 9/11 events, but I do own the destruction of Bin Laden and the Taliban. Rated R for language, bloody violence, and dark themes.  
  
LET THE MADNESS BEGIN.... ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Evil Vanquished  
  
When Yami entered the caved, he saw the Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, and Celtic Guardian standing around their target with looks to kill. The Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh were off to the side also having put-off looks.  
  
When the duel monsters saw their master approaching, they backed off and bowed. Yami was beyond furious at this point; his captive was laughing at him. Bin Laden smirked and said, "Go ahead and kill me. If my troops don't hear from me in one half hour, they are ordered to launch our most powerful missile towards the heart of your country. So, it's your choice, you American pig!"  
  
Yami smirked and stalked right up to the coward and growled, "First of all, I originate from Egypt. Second, you will pay dearly for my aibou's death, you hear me, chikuso!"  
  
Yami began to glow a bright yellow as did his pendant. Then, giant black wings emerged from his back and fangs protruded from his mouth. His black leather tank top and pants shimmered in the light of his aura. His eyes burned crimson red and the Millennium eye appeared on his forehead.  
  
Yami began to levitate as he chanted something in Ancient Egyptian. In an instant, there was a black blur and feathers everywhere. There was no way for Bin Laden to keep up with Yami's movements. For the deathblow, Yami sprang forward and gouged his teeth into his prey's neck, ripping out the entire throat. The head tumbled to the floor and rolled a couple feet to the duel monsters. With a wave of Yami's hand, Osama Bin Laden's soul was banished to the Shadow Realm, where it would be tortured and pursued by duel monsters for all eternity. His body was disposed of by the Dark Magician.  
  
Having only half of his revenge sated, he returned to his human form. All the duel monsters cheered for their master as he exited the cave. Now it was time to deal with Bin Laden's troops. He grinned menacingly as a clever plan came to his devious little mind.  
  
The hidden bunker that housed the missile was not far from the caves. Having successfully entered the bunker, "Osama" reported as promised to his troops, but what he ordered them to do created a debate. He told his troops to stand down or he would destroy them all. The troops now knew that this was an imposter, so they closed in on him. The imposter smirked and transformed into Yami, in his demon form. "Take one more step and death will rain upon you all." warned Yami.  
  
As they got within a foot of him, he whistled for his backup. The top of the bunker caved in, killing a good number of the Taliban. The remaining troops stare in horror as a gigantic red dragon bared its teeth and was poised to attack. "Slifer the Sky Dragon, obliterate these inferior mortals!! ATTACK!!!" commanded Yami.  
  
An orb of energy formed in the dragon's mouth and then was hurled towards the frightened soldiers. They tried to escape but duel monsters were blocking the exits. The blast totally disintegrated the humans, sparing not one. When the smoke cleared, there was only a huge crater in the middle of the room.  
  
With the enemy either destroyed or captured, Yami leaped on to Slifer's back and he and all his duel monsters flew home; as did the Americans after a treaty was signed and made official.  
  
*********************************************************************** MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Osama's dead!! Nice and bloody-like!! If you have some other ideas, email me and I might put them in my story. Next chappie is a sad one called "Sayonara, Koishii Tenshi." Ja ne!!  
  
IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-DUEL!!! (lol!) 


	4. Chpt 4 Sayonara Koishii Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, its characters, or the event. Rated R for language, bloody violence, and dark themes. ********************************************************************  
  
This is the last chapter and trust me, it's a sad one. WAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Sayonara, Koishii Tenshi  
  
Even though the nightmare was over, it wouldn't bring back his precious aibou. Endless tears flowed down Yami's face as he watched the sun set. He wanted nothing more to hold Yugi and never let him go.  
  
It totally tore Yami apart inside. Then he looked around at the duel monsters floating him and gave a small smile. Yugi would always be with him in his heart and memories.  
  
It was midnight by the time Yami arrived at the Game Shop. While Yami was away, Solomon constructed a shrine to Yugi and was praying when Yami entered. "Yami, where have you been? I was worried sick!!" said Grandpa, worriedly. "I made sure this will never happen again."  
  
That night, Yugi visited Yami in a dream. Yugi's eyes were filled with tears as he hugged his yami. Yami's eyes were in the same condition as he embraced his aibou. Yugi's wings shined brighter than the sun and his face was more angelic than ever. "Yami, before I go, I wanted to say Aishiteru, Koishii Yami."  
  
In a flash of light, Yugi was gone and Yami woke up. With in his eyes, he kneeled by the side of his bed and whispered the Pharaoh's Prayer in Egyptian tongue. Getting back into bed, he took the picture of Yugi that stood on the nightstand and sadly stared at it, "Forgive me, aibou. I never told you how I felt because I was afraid you would reject me. Now that I know you love me, Sayonara, koishii tenshi. Aishiteru with all my heart and soul."  
  
He kissed the picture, placed it on his pillow, and passed away in his sleep. Solomon just couldn't handle losing both his sons and had to be taken to an old age home. Yami and Yugi were buried together in Twin Pines Cemetery. A single gravestone was placed between the two graves.  
  
With what little magic was left, the Dark Magician appeared and engraved in Egyptian on the gravestone: "Here lies our masters, bonded in life and death. May their souls find happiness and their love last for eternity." With that, he smiled and faded away. 


End file.
